


The Rise and the Fall

by JadaBoutin415



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, F/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415
Summary: A story about a new character named Bee who is part of L'manburg during The Festival Era. With Schlatt in power, and new enemy's and allies forming, Bee needs to learn who to trust. Old friends become questionable allies. New friends become possible heroes. And with Dream lerking around every corner, watching from every turn, will he be trustworthy in the end? Can he be an ally? Be a friend? Or maybe even more than that? Or will be the villain that Bee thinks of him as?Spoilers of the Festival Era Dream SMPBOOK ONE
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), Dream SMP Ensemble & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dream SMP Fics To Fill The Void In My Soul, dream smp





	1. The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Clay = Dream  
> Nick = Sapnap
> 
> If any of the CCs find this and don't like it I will take it down in a heartbeat. Feel free to suggest changes as you read. 
> 
> Also. I understand the story line wont be perfect, pieces will be missing, but I also had to make things a little diffrent to add some spice, and also to fit the more life like aspect.

"Well... That was pretty easy... Y'know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP? And the day I said I was running? An election that I won, by the way. I said things are gonna change. I looked every citizen of L'manburg in the eyes and I said 'You listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow.' Let's start making it happen. My first decree, as the President of L'manburg, the EMPEROR, of this GREAT COUNTRY! IS TO REVOKE!! THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMYINNIT! GET 'EM OUTTA HERE!" Schlatt yelled into the microphone. The audience was split perfectly, some gasping, the others cheering. But me. I sat there shocked staring up at the stands as people cried out in both anger and happiness.  
I turned around in what felt like slow motion. My eyes locked with Tommys. The surprise was clear on his face, but there was also a hint of pain. I moved my eyes over to Wilbur who looked numb, staring up at Schlatt and the podum.  
“Get’em out of here!” Schlatt laughs evilly. An arrow wizzs by my face and tword Wilbur where it strikes him in the shoulder. He stumbles but catches himself on Tommy. I see Wilburs mouth move but hear nothing over the roaring crowd. Tommy starts to run but is still holding onto Wilbur, who is now being dragged behind him. They run through the field of flying arrows. I ran up to the front of the crowd determined to stop the shooting. I push at Punz who has his crossbow aimed in their direction. I glare at him and he sighs, throwing his crossbow down.  
Wilbur and Tommy disappear behind the great walls of L’manburg and I sigh a sigh of relief. I look back up at the podium where Schlatt is smirking evilly down at his audience. The shock of the events of the past few moments hasn't subsided yet.  
“Someone needs to go after them… Tubbo. Will you be my Secretary of state? My right hand man?” Schlatt mumbles into the microphone. His voice cooing when he mentions Tubbos name. I turn to look at Tubbo. His eyes are on the ground and his hands are fumbling with each other. He doesn't answer and instead. Looks at me with a look of sadness and sorrow.  
“No, Schlatt. Tubbo would never work for you.” I say loudly, Schlatt looks unimpressed. I walk over and place my arm around Tubbo protectively. That was the main goal right now, to protect what we still had.  
“Actually- Bee, I uh-” Tubbo mumbles. Something clicks in me and I back away from him.  
“You want the job, Tubbo?” I ask, shock thickly lining my voice. Tubbo looks back down at the ground and nods. My eyes dart up to Schlatt who seems unsurprised. He smirks at me, knowing he's won.  
“Tubbo, my right hand man, come join me up here.”  
Tubbo slowly makes his way up to the stands. I can feel the sad radiating off him. Betrayal. A new found shock floods my mind. But this one isn't the sad type of shock like it was when Wilbur and Tommy were forced to leave. It's an angry type. I'm shocked Tubbo would leave us, and I’m angry at Schlatt and I'm angry at me for not doing something more to help us win the election.  
“You know, Bee. There's another seat up here on the podium. Your compelling voice pleases the crowds. Join me,” Schlatt says slowly. I glare up to him. He knows my answer.  
“Never.”  
“Fine then. You know you always have a place here if you change your mind.”  
I turn on my heel and trudge off into the city of L’manburg. I know where the spot is. The secret tunnel. They must've went off that way.  
I find the secret spot where we made a path ahead of time just in case something happened. I jump in and slip my way into the underground tunnels of L’manburg, eventually reaching the opening in the middle of the forest outside of our great country. Well, his country now.  
“Bee?” I hear a voice whisper. I recognise it immediately. I spin to where Tommy was crouched, hiding. I looked over his outfit, it was his L’manburg uniform, I was still in mine too but his was torn and burnt in a few places from where the arrows barely missed and burned his clothes. He had a deep gash in his forehead and his blonde hair was sticking up in different directions. But other than that he didn't seem to be hurt too bad. “Wheres Tubbo?”  
The question was like a slap to the face. I made a disgusted face before answering that I knew Tommy caught. “He decided to stay.” Was all I managed to say. There was a long pause after that. Tommy looked up at the sky, which was pink and gold from the now setting sun.  
“What are you doing out here anyways, shouldn't you be hiding?” I ask after a moment.  
“Wilbur told me to hide near the tunnels just in case you and Tubbo came looking for us. But I know that's not the real reason he sent me off.”  
I nodded, I knew too. Wilbur just lost his country and he wouldn't want any of us around to see him get emotional. He's always trying to stay strong but sometimes he needs his space to let everything out.  
“Where is he? He's going to need some healing pots. Or cleaning at the least.” I say, remembering the arrow piercing his shoulder. Tommy nodded and led me through the woods until we reached a hidden hole in the side of a hill. We walked inside, though we all barely fit. There was a single crafting table, and a bed. Wilbur was sitting on the bed, he looked much worse than Tommy. He had the same scorch marks and scratched but he had one big spot on his uniform that was stained red with blood. There was a single white bandage around it but it wasn't wrapped very well. He looked up at me and Tommy.  
“Tubbo?” He asked softly. Tommy shook his head lightly. Wilbur looked down at the floor. I bit my lip unsure of what to do. I looked at Will with concerned eyes. He looked up at me, sighed but nodded. I walked over to him and unwrapped the bandage from his shoulder. I slowly and quietly worked at cleaning Wilburs shoulder. The gash was deep and I knew the cleaning would be painful but Will barely moved the whole time. I could see the gears in his head turning. I slowly looked around at the small home we were standing in. I guess this was home now. 

I walked up the small hill over the hidden base in the ground. The view was open and beautiful. You could see L’manburg over the trees, and even into the Dream SMP beyond that. Everything was lit up in the darkness. I could see Will sitting next to a tree looking intently at what used to be his country. The walls now removed, gone, poof. Like they never existed. I knew Wilbur was thinking of Fundy. For Fundy was one of the people who demolished the walls, along with Tubbo. I knew Wilbur was having a hard time. I looked the other way and saw Tommy standing in a small flower patch not far from me, he was looking up at the sky again. I could hear the faint tune of Mellohi being hummed.  
I smile softly at the distant tune. I breath in deeply and stare up at the sky. The stars were out and they glimmered lightly above us. The three of us against friends, against family, and against the world.


	2. Vassal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur starts to get crazy ideas.  
> Bee goes looking for allies to help supply Pogtopia.  
> Dream lurks a bit too close for comfort.

“Dream, I want to be your vassel.” Wilbur says holding his arms out. My eyes darted over to Tommy to try and figure out what his plan was to stop this. I see a flash of red as Dream hands Will stacks of TNT. Tommy draws out his crossbow, his diamond armor shimmering in the late afternoon light. At first glance he seems confident and brave, but if I look closer, I can see the bead of nervous sweat slide down the side of his face.  
Wilbur runs to the entrance of Pogtopia and opens the e-chest to store the TNT away but Tommy runs up and points his crossbow at him. I hold my breath, the tension in the air growing thicker.   
“Wilbur, hand me the TNT,” Tommy says sternly. Wilbur glares down at him. I can see his grip tighten around the TNT. He won't give it up easily.   
“Tommy, I’m going to have to step in here.” Dream says standing in between the two boys. Tommy's crossbow shakes slightly, now aimed at its new target. Dream’s armor is fully maxed out netherite and practically anything me or Tommy could do, would do nothing to him. When Tommy doesn't lower the crossbow, Dream takes out his axe. My first instinct is to jump in to protect Tommy, but pulling that right now might make the situation worse. Wilbur cheers excitedly behind him, happy to have someone on his team. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. How do I stop this?  
"Dream. Put the axe away," I warn, though I am of no threat whatsoever. His eyes darted to me quickly for a moment. They soften for the slightest sliver of a second before they turn cold again.   
Dream walks closer to Tommy. "Shoot me, Big man. See what happens." He mocks, holding his arms out as If to make himself a bigger target. Tommy just stares daggers at him quietly, still aiming his bow at Dream's chest. I draw my own axe, though it doesn't match Dreams it's a fairly nice netherite axe. It was the only piece of netherite I had left from after the election. My house, along with Tommys, were raided and everything was stolen. I used the last of my scraps to make my axe and now, after too many levels to count, it was close to a god axe. But somehow, it's still nowhere near the power level of Dreams.   
I aimed the axe at Dream as I made my way in between them. I won't let him hurt anybody.   
"Stop. Both of you. We can't afford any more loss. Niki was forced to run, Fundy betrayed us, and Eret isn't trustworthy. The only advantage we have is Tubbo. Dream, I don't trust you, and I don't think you have the best intentions," I say pushing them apart. Still aiming my axe at Dream. He glares at me, but lowers his axe.   
Dream looked down at me, I looked back at him to read his expression but it was blocked by his mask, leaving me wondering. I've always hated that mask. I lower my hands as Tommy lowers his crossbow and Dream puts away his axe. I hear the e-chest close, meaning the TNT is safely stashed where neither me or Tommy can get it.   
“Now leave,” I hiss under my breath at Dream. I knew he wouldn't hurt us but I knew he wasn't here to help us either, he was planning something and was using Wilbur to get what he wanted. Dream looked down at me, then at Tommy, who was glaring at him.   
“Keep in contact, Will,” Dream says before throwing a pearl and disappearing in a flash.   
There's a moment of silence as the three of us stare at each other. Wilbur stands to his feet, a smile on his face.   
“Why so gloomy? We have an ally!” Wilbur says cheerfully.   
“He's not an ally, Will,” I say. “Wilbur, you need to give me or Tommy the TNT.” I cross my arms.   
“Why do I need to do that?” Wilburs face slowly turns confused. His eyes are wide and crazy. They frighten me slightly.   
“Were not letting you blow up L’Manburg. It's our home,” Tommy says moving to stand next to me.   
“No it's not. We don't have a home anymore. It stopped being our home when Schlatt took over.” Wilbur defends. His voice growing irritated.   
“Wilbur, we can still get it back.” I step closer to him and reach out for his hand but he steps away from me.   
“No we can’t. It's already gone, if we steal it back we’ll be the villains and it will never be home again.” He pauses for a moment, “ If I can’t have it no one can!” Wilburs eyes somehow manage to look crazier. His gray jacket swings behind him when he spins around to head down into Pogtopia. Once he's gone I run my fingers through my hair stressfully.   
“Wills gone insane!” Tommy says behind me. I turn to look at him. Part of me wants to disagree but the other part knows he's right.   
“What do we do?” I ask. Tommy shrugs.   
“Hope?”  
“We need a plan. We have Tubbo, that's good but we need more, more supplies, more allies, more everything.”  
“I have an idea. But I don’t know if it’ll work,” Tommy says.   
“Okay, good. I think I do too.”   
We head inside and explain our plans to each other. Hopefully if we succeed we’ll gain both allies and supplies. But it could also be risky. We also agreed telling Wilbur beforehand would be a bad idea. Once we finished planning I headed to bed, hoping everything would work out. But sleep is one of the challenges I find hard to concur. 

I slipped into Manburg, my hopes high. I stayed close to the back sides of the buildings. I needed to spot Fundy. I scanned the area around me. There was no one around but I still needed to be safe. I had my axe on me and was ready to grab it at any moment. I did two circles around Manburg before I spotted the orange fox, he was standing underneath the flag, except it wasn't our flag anymore, now it was black and orange. I glared up at it.   
I focused back on Fundy, who was walking around. I grabbed a snowball from the stack I brought with me.   
“Please, don’t expose me Fundy,” I mumble to myself. I sigh before I throw it at him. It hits him dead center in the back of the head. Whoops.   
He turns to my direction. Even at the distance I was from Fundy I could see his expressions change across his face. Anger to shock, shock to confusion. He looked around him before walking to me. I pull him round the back of the white house.   
“What are you doing here?” He questions.   
“Shhh, Fundy! This needs to be quick. We need your help.”  
Fundy makes a face of disgust. “Help? Why?”  
“What do you mean why? We were thrown out! This is our home!” I say under my breath.   
“No. You chose to leave. You could've stayed here, Schlatt offered you a home here and you said no.”  
“I’m not abandoning my family,” I hiss. Fundy looks hurt for a second but then his expression gets angry. I know he took that personally.   
“Leave, Bee. I don’t want to see you here again unless you're standing next to Schlatt on that podium.”   
I looked at him shocked. Was he really telling me to leave? Fine then. I cross my arms and turn back towards the woods leading to Pogtopia.   
“Oh, and I was your family once too. Remember that next time you accuse someone of abandoning their family.” He calls after me. I turn around to say something but I can’t find the words. Before I can think of something Fundy has disappeared. I sigh and turn to head back to Pogtopia when I see a flash of green in the distance. I can see Dream, crouching on the edge of a hill a few hundred blocks away watching me. Did he see that? Probably. I groan and trudge off into the woods. That didn't go the way I wanted. Fine, then. Plan B.   
I find myself outside Erets castle. He says he wants to help, and we need it. I shake my head before going inside. Hoping this was the right choice.   
“Eret?” I call when the doors close behind me. I know no one will see or hear me in here because of the size. I just needed to trust Eret. Technically this wasnt Manburg territory either but that didn't mean we were welcome.   
“Bee?” I hear a voice reply. Eret walks out from one of the big rooms to my left. “What are you doing here?”  
“Can I trust you, Eret?” I ask, ignoring Erets question.   
“Yes,” Eret says, his voice genuine. I bite my lip unsure.   
“Okay. We need help.”  
“You want Manburg back?” Eret guesses.   
“Yes.”  
“And how would you like me to help?” Eret asks, leading me into a huge living room, where we sit down.  
“We need supplies, armor, food, you know? We need people too, but that's the tricky one. Everyone seems to love Schlatt.”   
“Hmm. I understand what you mean. I can get you the supplies you need, but I can’t be part of your side, because the supplies are all here. If they learn I’m with you I'll be kicked out.”  
“Deal!” I say. Eret laughs at my sudden reply. I don't laugh back, he doesn't understand how important this is.   
“I can give you stuff now, as well.”  
“Great.”   
He leads me down a water elevator to his massive potato farm.   
“Hows Wilbur and Tommy?” He asks, handing me stacks of Potatoes.   
“Tommys okay. He's doing better than I expected. Wilburs-” I pause. “He's lost hope.”   
Eret sighs, “I’m sorry.” I smile slightly at his apology. We head back up to the castle. Eret gives me some potions and some diamonds to bring back to base. I thank him and head off. That went better than I expected. After a little while I reach the base. I see the same flash of green from earlier, Dream was sitting by a tree not far from the base. Does all he do is stalk people? I ignore him and head inside. Tommy was sitting on the bed. He was going through a bag of stuff, his eyes wide.   
“What?” I ask. Tommy shakes his head in disbelief and hands me the bag. I shuffle through the bag. A full set of Netherite armor, a stack of golden apples, two stacks of pearls, three stacks of Steak, and two diamond swords.   
“Dream.” I sigh, throwing the stuff down on the bed. “What is he up to?”   
“Thats some good stuff too,” Tommy adds.   
“Take it, put it away, use it when you need it,” I tell him.   
“What do you want from it?” Tommy asks.   
“I don’t want any of it, I still don’t trust Dream.”   
“Fine! More for me!” Tommy laughs. I roll my eyes but smile.   
“Fundy was a blow. Eret though seems happy to help. I think I’ve changed my mind on him, he seems genuine,” I say, throwing the supplies he gave me into a chest. I keep the diamonds though and create a set of armor with them. “How did your plan go?”   
“I’m not sure yet. I sent out the letter with the message and chords,” Tommy says, his mouth full of steak. “Also, Tubbo sent me a letter today too, he said he wants to meet up with us soon. That something important is going to happen.” I sigh. Great. Important doesn't mean good.  
“Where's Will?” I ask.   
“Downstairs.”  
I nod and head down into the ravine part of Pogtopia, I walk down the cobblestone stairs. The ravine is filled with lantern light and gives off a comforting glow. A cool air washes over the cave giving me chills. I reach the ground and see Wilbur wandering around near the chests. He's singing softly, and hasn't noticed me yet. I recognize the song almost immediately. 

And as he looked up at me with those wondering eyes  
I just knew that I must protect him with my life  
And make a land that is good and a land that is free  
For the better of you and of me

We'll build these walls with our own fair hands  
Through the wind and the rain and the snow  
And I swear on my life that I'll stay by your side  
Through whatever the world has to throw

So I summoned my men to my side  
And we sung a familiar tune  
As a final goodbye with our fists to the sky  
To our past as we started anew

I sighed, smiling to the song Wilbur used to sing to all of us, the song that he wrote for Fundy. I always loved that song. Ode To L’Manburg he used to call it. I listened to him sing the last few lines, before walking over.   
“Hey, Will,” I say standing beside him.   
“Hello,” He replies, still humming the tune.   
“Have you eaten at all today?” I ask.   
“No,” He says bluntly. I sigh and hand him some of the potatoes from Eret.   
“Eat, Will.”  
“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m perfectly fine,” He says leaning over to go through a chest after taking the potatoes.   
“Well it's kind of hard not to worry about you when you're not eating and planning to explode things,” I say, a small sliver of my tone was harsh and Will caught it. He looked at me and stood up straight.   
“I said I’m fine.” His tone had turned cold.   
“Don’t act like I’m the one being bad here!” I mumble defensively.   
“No. You're not the bad one. But you're just like Tommy. Scared.”   
“You're wrong again, Will. I'm worried, but not for me. I'm worried for you,” I say just as coldly. But the genuine concern in my tone was not hidden. I turn and leave when he doesn't reply. Now angry, I head back up to where Tommy is.   
“I’m going for a walk,” I say bluntly and walk out of Pogtopia.   
I walk out into the woods, I need to sort through my thoughts. But before I can I hear a tree rustle next to me. I pause where I am and take out my axe. I scan around me but see no one. I hesitate but continue walking, keeping my axe out. But after a little bit my mind starts swirling again.   
How am I going to get that TNT away from Will? What can I do to help him? And how are we going to get L’manburg back? What am I going to do about Dream? I still know he's up to something. I just don’t know what. Is he the real bad guy here? How far am I willing to go to get my home back?   
As these things are going through my mind I heard another swish of air around me. I hold up my axe.   
“Stop hiding. I know you're there,” I call out to the darkness. An arrow whizzes by my face. A few seconds later I see an axe come flying down in front of me, I'm quick enough to block it in time. Dream’s mask stares back at me. He lowers his axe and laughs.   
“What the hell is your problem?” I yell, shoving him. He's still laughing and I growl. “Stop following me.”  
He ignores my comments and looks me up and down.   
“So you didn't take the armor I gave you, I see.”   
“I’m not taking your stuff. I don’t need your help,” I say, walking past him. He follows alongside me. Old memories flash in my mind, reminding me of a simpler time, but I push them away.  
“No, you and Tommy definitely need it. You just don’t want it.”  
“Why does it matter. I know you're just using Wilbur to get what you want.”  
“And what would that be?” He asks. I glare at him.  
“I haven't figured that part out yet.”   
“Well. Do tell me when you do, because I'm curious,” He says and in the blink of an eye, he's gone.   
I roll my eyes. He can be such a pain.  
I decide to turn back, the walk back is quiet. But right as I reach the door the second arrow of the night whizzes by my head.   
“Dream, go away!” I yell and spin around, but instead of a green man in the distance I see a sword fly at my face. I dodge it and go to grab my axe but by the time my hand is around the handle of my axe a sword is at my throat. I look up to the attacker for the first time. “Techno?”   
“Woah, Blade! Chill she's on our side!” Tommy says walking out to where we are.   
Techno lowers his sword.   
“So where's this rebellion I’ve been told about?” Techno asks. His voice was thick and deep. Very unlike Tommys, who laughs. Techno walks past me, his royal robes and long pink braid swaying behind him.   
“Oh god,” I mumble and laugh, rolling my eyes. “Getting the Sleepy Boys back together.”  
I walk inside after Techno, hoping that Wilbur will be happy and that this could help him somehow.


	3. The Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbos POV  
> Tubbo has been stuck serving Schlatt, and when he hears of a festival and gets a bad feeling he decides to find Pogtopia and tell them. But just like everyone else, he has something to hide.

-A few days after-  
I have to do something. Niki and I have to team up. I know she doesn't agree with what's happening. She would want Wilbur, Bee and Tommy to have rights too. I think, splashing the cold sink water in my face. It's been three weeks since the election. The election where everything was turned upside down. The Election where JSchlatt and Quackity banned Wilbur, Bee and Tommy from both L’manberg and the Dream SMP. The Election that caused the walls to crumble. I haven't heard from Tommy at all, or Bee or Wilbur. Eret said he heard they took camp somewhere outside of L’manberg. I have to help them. My thoughts swirled but one image came to my mind. Tommy. I wiped the tear away as quickly as It came. He must think I betrayed him. I have to tell him what Schlatt’s plan is. I hit my fist determinedly on the sink before looking up in the mirror. I jump back when I see my reflection. It looked normal at first glance. My face was the same all the way up to my hair. But if you take a second to look longer, small brown horns jut out of my head, curling ever so slightly. I reached my hand out to touch them, hoping that somehow my eyes were lying. But they’re very much real.   
“So they grew in?” said a deep voice. I spun around quickly to see Schlatts smirking face.   
“What?” My voice was shaking when the word came out. Schlatt ignored me and walked closer.   
“Tubbo. You're my right hand man right?” His eyes burned a fiery red.   
If I disagree I’ll be thrown out like Wilbur, Tommy, Bee and Niki. If I want the information for them I need to stick around. I thought. I breathed in a harsh breath.   
“Yes, Schlatt.”   
“And you're willing to do anything for Manberg and for your president?”   
“Yes, Schlatt.” I say as Schlatt leans down into my face.   
“Good. Because when I’m done being president,” he paused and started slowly to the door. “You're taking my place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone for the short chapter! Will be posting two this week to make up for it!


	4. At Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbos POV  
> Tubbo finds Pogtopia, but at what cost?

I need to tell Tommy about the Festival. I need to now! I have a bad feeling about it. I hope my letter got to Tommy. I think running around in Tommy's old house looking for supplies. My eyes catch on the Jukebox. So many memories tied to a stupid music player. I shake my head, grab the box and run to the door. I go to run my fingers through my hair when they hit something hard. My horns. Tommy can’t know about those. I can’t have him knowing about what Schlatt expects of me. I can’t have him worrying about me. He has enough to deal with in the first place. I spin around knowing Wilburs old beanies are still here. I snatch up a grey one and run out the door. I take the most hidden route I can think of to lead me outside of the SMP and Manberg. I have no clue what direction I need to go. Eret mentioned north. I think. But what about Quackity. He said the other day when he was talking to Schlatt he knew where the chords were. I wasn't allowed in the room where they were said, But I do remember 367. So if both him and Eret are right they must be that way. And using the limited knowledge I have I headed off. The forest was thick and It was getting dark but I had to get to Tommy.   
“Wilbur?” I called when I got to the half of the chords. “Tommy?” I walked along the chord line for at least a half hour calling their names when I heard a crossbow load. I spun around quick enough to see a pig, a crown atop his head in a long, elegant, royal, red robe. He was aiming a crossbow at my head. “Techno?”  
“What are you doing here, Tubbo?” Technoblade said, not putting down the crossbow.   
“Don’t shoot! I need to speak to Tommy,” I say covering my face with my hands  
“Sorry, Tubbo. I can’t let you do that.” I hear an arrow whizz by my shoulder, grazing it ever so slightly.   
“What the hell Techno!” I hear a voice say.   
“He’s Manberg ain't he?” Techno defends.   
“Wilbur?” I mumble. I look up to see Wilbur walking over to me. A tear streaks down my cheek as I hug and hold tightly onto Wilbur.   
“How are you, Tubbo?” Wilbur asks softly. I dodge the question with my own, not wanting to answer truthfully.  
“Hows Tommy?”  
“Honest answer?” Wilbur says unsurely. I look up at him and nod, finally releasing myself from him. “He's heartbroken. He has been since we left you with Schlatt.”   
Something in my head clicked when I remembered what I really came here for.   
“Wilbur. I have news. That's the reason I came. Schlatt is-”  
“What's all the racket out here! I'm trying to-” Tommy walked out from behind a dirt wall not far from where we stand now. He looked different. His new uniform was darker and blended in more. His blond hair was a little matted but all in all, he was the same Tommy. “Tubbo?” I ran over to him and hugged him, harder than I did Wilbur but this time, with no intent on letting go. Bee walked out behind him, she smiled when she saw me. She looked a little roughed up too, her long brown hair a little tangled and her face covered in dirt.   
“Tommy, I’m so sorry! I didn't want to stay with Schlatt he-”   
“No Tubbo. It was my fault. That bastard-” Tommy made a sharp breath. “Its my fault.”  
“It's neither of your faults. It's Schlatt.” Wilbur said from behind us. He pauses to let us have our moment. “Tubbo, you were about to say something?” I nod and let go of Tommy.   
“Schlatt is planning on having a festival in the name of your banishment. He wants to rub it in. Quackity knows your chords by the way. That's how I found you, which means he's right. I have a really bad feeling about this festival. Schlatt wants you all to rebel and start a war.” I pause, catching my breath, “He said it's happening October 16th, 1pm.”  
Wilbur sighs. “What do we have for supplies at the moment, Techno?”   
“Not enough to win a war, that's for sure,” Techno says.   
“Though we have you know who, in the shadows,” Tommy adds.  
“Hold on everyone, we don’t know that this will end in battle, it might just be a festival,” Bee says raising her hands.   
“We’ll talk about this later.” Wilbur says and turns back to me. He smiles but he tilts his head.   
“Is that my beanie?” A quick wash of panic washes over me and I remember what the beanie was covering.   
“Yeah. I found it and thought I would wear it.” I say quickly. Tommy scrunches up his face.   
“Since when have you liked hats, Tubbo?”   
“Uh, since always?” The words came out confused.   
“Tubbo? Did Schlatt hurt you?” Tommy says, his voice getting angry.   
“No! I- uh.” I say back.   
“Tommy calm down.” Wilbur says. “Tubbo. Can you take off the beanie?”   
“No.” I snap. I instantly regret snapping at him but I had to. But right then I feel the hat leave my head. My arms instantly covered my hair and the horns but it was too late.   
“Horns?” Techno mumbles to himself. I turn to run away but Tommy catches my arm, the beanie still in his hand.   
“Stop, Tubbo!” I relax in his grasp. Tears start to fall.   
“Why did you have to do that Tommy! Why couldn’t you leave it alone!” I yell at him. I didn't want him to know. I didn’t want him to think I was with Schlatt.   
“I’m sorry. Just please. Don’t go.”  
I look at Wilbur who lightly nods. I unwind my arm from Tommy and stand there. After a few moments of awkward silence I remember something in my bag. I pull out the jukebox and hand it to Tommy.   
“I thought you would want it.”  
Tommy smiles slightly down at the box. “Thanks.”  
“Tubbo can I talk to you for a moment?” Bee says. I nod and follow her down a winding path to an opening in the trees that shows Manberg. It felt like only yesterday the walls were standing tall and me and Tommy would play happily inside them.   
“Tubbo I wanted to ask about the- um.”   
“The horns?” I finish for her.  
“Yeah. Did Schlatt-”  
“No. They just appeared there. Then he told me I was- I was to take his spot when he isn't president anymore.”   
“Are you going back?”   
“I have to don’t I? I need to be the one on the inside.”  
“You don't have to, Tubbo. If you don't want to be.”  
“I need to do this, Bee. For you, for Will and for Tommy.”  
Bee smiles softly. We walk back over to the group, Tommy still holding the Beanie hands it back to Me and I nod my thanks, still feeling embarrassed.   
“Thanks. I should go before Schlatt notices I’m gone.”  
“Be safe, Tubbo.” Tommy calls down to me.  
“You too! Keep Tommy out of trouble!” I call back to everyone. Tommy shakes his head, and rolls his eyes.   
“You know that's not going to happen,” Wilbur laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the pov change! See you next week!


	5. The Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the departure of Tubbo, new truths of fellow friends are revealed.

I watch Tubbo run off into the night. God, I’m worried for him. My eyes dart to Tommy, who's clutching his arm, his fist white from holding it so hard. A sadness fills the air making the air thicker and harder to swallow. Tubbo is and will always be Tommy's best friend, he's mine as well, but there's always been an inseparable bond between the two of them.   
I glance over at Will, who's standing still, looking up at the sky, breathing in the chilled night air. When Tubbo came he looked the most human he has in weeks. But now he's back to looking cold and numb. The brief spark of hope must’ve brought old Wilbur back. Maybe there still is hope for him. 

I head back inside, knowing that this festival is coming up quick. The 16th is only a few days away. Three, about. Something about this whole event seems off. Like there's a big black storm cloud hanging above it. What is Schlatt planning with this festival?   
I sit down downstairs and think over a plan, something to focus on. But as I'm doing so I see Wilbur walk over to the e-chest with a smile. I see a flash of red disappearing into his cloak.   
“What do you think you're doing?” I ask, standing up to block him from going upstairs. Recalling the thing he last put in that chest.   
“I decided,” He said bluntly, trying to push me aside. Tommy walks down from upstairs hearing the commotion. Followed by Techno not long after. Both stare at us, questioningly.   
“What did you decide on, Will, that needs TNT,” I growl. Wilbur runs his fingers through his hair, deciding a way around all of this. His face very quickly turns cold and mean. His eyes start blazing an evil fire, the results of a fueled flame.   
“I’m sick of this! It's MY Lmanburg! My unfinished symphony! Not Schlatt’s. And if I can't have it. No one, NO ONE can have Manburg.” Wilbur yells, shoving me aside.   
I want to go stop him from rigging that TNT but my feet won't move, concreted to the floor. I want to say something, yell at him to stop being so pessimistic. But the part of me, the same part of me that's making it so my feet can’t move, knows that all of his irrational behavior and lashing out is a combination of everything he's ever held back. All of the emotions he felt during the Original war that he kept to himself to look strong for us, all the pressure of being president, of losing the one thing hes worked so hard for, all condensed down into what he is now. All the pressure causes an explosive reaction like a volcano. But the problem with a volcano is, it waits and waits until the pressure is too much and it explodes, and it wont stop causing destruction until it wears itself out to the point of eradication.  
“Will, this isn't right!” Tommy says taking my place, blocking the path.   
“Tommy, you're just scared. Scared people will think differently of you.” Will pauses. “When I said you're never going to be president Tommy, that wasn't a challenge. You're never going to be president.”   
There's a moment of silence as everyone takes in what Will is saying.   
“I don’t agree with you. But I will follow you,” Tommy says under his breath. I turn my head quickly toward Tommy. What? He's insane. How is he going to let him do that!  
“Good. Because the place is going up in smoke on the 16th.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for another short chapter! :(


	6. My L'Manburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilburs POV  
> Its time, time for it all to disappear. L'manburg WILL be my unfinished symphony.

I walked into the giant dirt hall. This was it. The button room. I reached the end of the hall, a small five by four stone room. The words of our old anthem scribbled on the walls. 

Well, I've heard there was a special place,  
Where men could go and emancipate,  
The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.

Well, this place is real, we needn't fret,  
With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret,  
It's a very big and not blown-up L'Manburg

My L'Manburg, My L'Manburg, My L'Manburg, My L'Manburg

Memories flashed before my eyes as the lyrics rang in my head. The camar van, the Declaration of Independence, the Declaration of War, the original war, how Tommy gave up the most important things to him for our freedom.   
But where did that go? Down the drain. Now Dream has Tommys most precious items for nothing. They all stole L’manburg from you. Now it's time.   
Said the little voice. That stupid voice that had been speaking to him for days. Screaming at him in his head. Telling him to do something.   
Blow that mother fucker to smitherines.  
A sudden determination washed over me to destroy manburg now. All I had to do was install the TNT and push the button. And it would all be over. I would be at peace. But no. We can't do it yet. We need to wait for the moment it will affect the most people.  
The festival. If we blow it at the festival everyone will go with it. It'll be as if nothing ever happened. Like we never spent all that time making a nation for it to be destroyed. Like Eret never betrayed us. Like I never lost my son.   
A sharp pain stabbed at my heart as I remembered my son. His little orange face.   
“I wish I could've been a better Dad. I wish I could've been what you wanted.”  
My mind rang back to when I yelled at Bee and Tommy saying ‘If I can’t have manburg, No one, NO ONE can have Manburg.’ What I really meant was “If I can't have Manburg for Fundy, no one, no one can have manburg.”  
If only Fundy knew that. He's probably standing in his house right now, wondering why I left him, why I would abandon him. He's probably angry with me.   
Go with it when it blows, The voice said. The words rang in his head. If I blow it everything will start over, and it'll be a fresh start for everyone. If I go with it- then the bad guy will be gone too.   
What about Tommy, Tubbo and Bee? What will they think of me?   
They’ll understand one day.  
One day. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter :( Posting two chapters this week to make up for it!


	7. The Sixteenth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees POV  
> The day of the festival arrives. Will things take a turn for the worst like everyone expects? Or will we be lucky?

The 16 arrived in what felt like seconds. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just never realized how bad when I was sitting atop of the l'manburg buildings with Tommy and Wilbur, looking down over the crowd of people waiting for Schlatt's speech. Something bad was going to happen. I knew that. But what, was still a question that sent chills down my spine.

"Tubbo must choose. I gave him the choice. He picks, all he has to do is say the words." Wilbur says. His face stone cold. He was still dark and sad like the other day but it was so different now. The stone cold features of his face were frozen in a glare, his eyes burned with a flame that only seemed to get stronger as he went over today's plans in his mind.   
"Why would you do that to him! The pressure he must be feeling right now!" Tommy hisses, now loud enough to be heard down below where the crowd sits chattering. Tommy's protectiveness over Tubbo lacing his voice.  
"I gave him the chance to prove he isn't a 'yes man.'," Wilbur says shrugging, as if the choice should be as simple as choosing what to wear.   
I'm too worried to say anything so I divert my attention to Techno, who's playing with his trident, showing off, flying through the air, his netherite armor gleaming in the daylight. Something about his demeanor was off today. Like he, the great Technoblade, was worried. Why would Techno be worried?  
"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Manburg Festival," JSchlatts voice booms over the crowd. I jump a little at the sudden sound. Everyone quickly quiets and takes a seat. Tommy, Wilbur and I all sink lower into out hiding spot. I scan the podium, Schlatt stood in the middle, in front of a big black throne looking chair. To his left stood Tubbo, his chestnut colored locks shimmering in the summer day light, his little horns jutting out of his head ever so slightly. I frown when I remember how scared he was when he came to us the other day. On Schlatts right stands Quackity, the Vice president who has a huge grin on his face. I roll my eyes at his expression. "Welcome everyone. We are here to celebrate the removal of our former President and Vice president. Look at how beautiful Manberg is now, look at what we've done. Now before I say too much, Tubbo has asked to say a few words. So now can I have my right hand man, my partner, come up to the mic." The audience claps as Schlatt sits down, a sly smile on his face makes me worry.   
"Good afternoon everyone, I'm actually- uh… too short to reach the microphone," Tubbo laughs lightly messing with some wires, "But anyways, A wise man once told me, Manburg was like a lettuce, there are so many layers of healthy and tasty goodness, once you wash all the caterpillars and worms off the surface, it's a pretty god damn good meal. Schlatt has successfully washed all the insects off our great nation and with that he's allowed the goodness and tastiness to shine through." Tubbo pauses, I smile at how dumb this reference is but it's cute watching him pull it off, "Look around at what we've built today. Look at eachother, all of this, thanks to democracy and the leadership of JSchlatt." The crowd roars in applause and I see Tommy scrunch his nose in disapproval.   
"Isn't that what this whole festival Is about? Democracy. Our people have been beaten down by royals, and by dictators for so long, now we are finally free. Free to elect who we want, Free to live how we want and now free to go wherever we want without the confine of those huge black walls, and with that in mind, I would like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event." Tubbo pauses. His eyes dart for a split second to where me, Tommy and Wilbur sit on our porch, hiding. "Let the festival begin."   
Wilbur smirks next to me as Tubbo says the key words. The words informing him to push the button and ignite the TNT that lines the bottom of Manburg. I go to stop him from running to the Control room when A deep laugh stops all of us in our tracks. Schlatts laugh echoes across the rows of audience members and up to where we hide. I get chills when I hear it. It wasn't a happy amusing laugh, it was deep, dark and evil sounding.   
In a quick swift moment, walls are formed around Tubbo trapping him to the podium. Confused mumbling comes from the audience. I stare at the stage shocked and confused.   
"Let me cut to the fucking chase here, Tubbo." Schlatts voice still lingers with a darkness that seems to swirl around and leave a longing effect on everyone listening. I stare at Tubbo whose face is panicked and he pushes on the newly formed walls around him. The panic in his eyes makes me want to kill the reasoning for the sadness. I want to draw my sword and kill Schlatt for scaring him. But I can't. I must stay hidden or we'll all be at risk. "Tubbo, I know what you've been up to."  
"What?" Tubbos voice comes out soft and shaky. I feel Tommy tense next to me.   
"You've been conspiring with the enemy! The tyrants we kicked from this nation weeks ago! It all adds up, buddy. The fucking tunnels, your absences! Don't try to tell me I'm wrong! I see it with my two fucking eyes!" Schlatt pauses to look out over the audience of stunned people before looking back at Tubbo. "You know what happens to traitors, Tubbo? Nothing good." There's another long pause. Tommy's arm starts to shake next to me from rage and I hold on it, hoping to calm him down.   
What do I do? I can't leave Tubbo there to get hurt! THINK BEE! THINK.   
"Technoblade. Please come up here." My eyes dart down to Techno, I can see him hesitate before climbing up the podium. "I need you to take out the trash." Technos pink hair sways behind him.   
"I- I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Schlatt." Techno says, his voice breaking part way through. I've never seen Techno like this before, vulnerable.   
"KILL HIM. RIGHT HERE ON THIS STAGE!" Schlatt screams. The crowd gasps and I feel Tommy's arm yank from my grip as he goes to charge up to the podium. Wilbur grabs him and holds him back.   
"Technos on our side, he won't hurt Tubbo," Wilbur assures Tommy. "Stay here."  
I breathe in deep, trusting Wilburs words. Hoping on my life they're right.   
"I'm sorry, Tubbo. I'll make it as painless and colorful as possible," Techno says. It's in that moment that the three of us realized we were wrong. I pull out a pearl to throw but a firework goes off and blue and white sparks cover the stage. Soon replaced by the crimson red of blood spilling from Tubbos stomach. My pearl hits the podium the same time Tommy's does. Tommy rushes to Tubbo and I go for Techno, I shove him against the wall of the podium, my sword at his throat. I hear Tubbos staggered breathing behind me and my heart tears. Water threatens to spill from my eyes. I hear Tommy tear his shirt, probably to find something to soak the blood up with and stop it from spilling.   
"HOW COULD YOU!" I scream at Techno.   
He doesn't look sad or apologetic when he replies. "I was peer pressured." I growl and a sudden urge to slice takes over. He hurt Tubbo. It was my turn to hurt him. But before my sword can graze the soft skin on Technos neck two hands grab me from behind and knock my sword from my hands. The hands lock my arms behind me and hold me still.   
"Calm down," Dream whispers in my ear. I pull against his hands, not wanting to calm down. I need to kill something. I need to see blood that isn't Tubbos.   
"Let go, Dream!" I yell. I kick at him from behind but Dream knows how I fight and he's ready for it, keeping steady.   
"Both of you need to leave. Now." Dream commands to Techno and Schlatt. Neither look happy with the order but both leave. I see Tommy stumble trying to lift an unconscious Tubbo up. I squirm out of Dream's grip and rush over to Tubbo's side. Dream follows me over. My anger quickly melts to sadness and Tubbos blood stains my clothes. Dream quickly hands me a bottle of instant health. I take it quickly and pour it into Tubbos mouth. His chest slowly starts moving again, I watch it in a shocked silence as it goes up and down, indicating he's breathing. I hear Tommy laugh nervously next to me. I look over to him, he has tears in his eyes and blood all over his hands. I must not look much different. I feel Dreams hand on my shoulder and I relax into the touch, even though I don’t trust Dream I’m not in the state to think about that right now.   
Dream moves next to me, lifting Tubbo off the ground. Tommy stumbles to stand up, still shocked from the last moments. I wall over to Tommy, feeling numb and confused. I hold onto his arm to steady both of us as we follow behind Dream.   
We find ourselves at Pogtopia, laying Tubbo down on the bed. I finally snap back into reality and grab bandages and supplies quickly. I sit down next to a still unconscious Tubbo and start cleaning the fresh wound and bandaging it up to help stop the bleeding. When I'm finished Tubbos breathing has returned to being steady and he's peacefully sleeping. I sit down against the wall and allow myself to calm down with the cold stone on my sweating back. Tommys sitting next to me and I can tell his mind is moving hundreds of miles a second. His hand is in his hair and he looks on the verge of tears, but yet he looks blank and cold. I lean into him looking up at Tubbo who is still sleeping. I feel Tommy relax a little to my touch and lean into me a little too. I can’t explain how glad I am Tubbo is okay. But the amount of guilt slowly lowering itself on my shoulder starts to suffocate me, and relief starts to become hard to find. If I had listened to myself I could've saved Tubbo. It's my fault I trusted Techno, and just let him- let him… My mind couldn't even think of it. Every time I thought of the moment, the blood, the anger, I felt like I wanted to throw up or kill something. It shouldn't have been Tubbo. Hes so young and innocent. How could they just do that! In front of everyone!  
I look up at Dream, who is standing in the entrance of Pogtopia, looking out at something, probably thinking. He looks back at me for a split second before walking off leaving me and Tommy with Tubbo. I sigh and turn back to Tommy, I smile softly as I realize he's asleep. I couldn't believe it. I scooted away from him slowly, sure not to wake him, He needed the sleep, a moment to get away, even if it's not for long. I stand up, grab a blanket from a chest and lay it over Tommy, he mindlessly snuggles into it and I smile for the first time that day. 

“Dream,” I call out to him, walking through the woods around Pogtopia. I hear a shuffle next to me and see him standing by a tree.   
“Yeah?” I looked him over for the first time today, taking in how different he looks. Blood staining the bottom of his green hoodie, turning it a deep rust color in some places. His white mask has splattered blood on the side of it too, giving him a dark, evil look that gives me chills.  
It's about sunset and the skys a deep purple, slowly getting darker. The stars are starting to appear as night grows nearer.   
“I wanted to talk to you before you leave.”  
“What about?” His voice is a soft tone, I can tell that he's being careful, knowing I'm a little broken at the moment. I silently thank him for it in my mind, hoping he actually knows it makes me feel better.   
“To thank you, and apologize. I'm sorry for not trusting you before, I just didn't believe you would help us after the last war, and to be totally honest I never forgave you for it. But I see now that I should've trusted you. If it wasn't for you Tubbo-'' I choke on my words, “Thank you for helping, Tubbo.” Is all I manage to say.   
“Don’t apologize,” Dream says in return, smiling softly. I smile back thankfully, but my smile drops as I see something in his eyes. That same darkness I felt in myself earlier. I can see it flowing through him like water. I can feel it radiating from him like heat. It sparkles in his eyes like a small flame. I shake my head, ignoring it. “What?”  
“Oh, nothing.” I say, with a nervous laugh. “I owe you one.”   
Dream laughs “Okay, cool. I'll keep that in mind.” He nods his goodbye and disappears with a pearl.


	8. Ready For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees POV

I walk back to Pogtopia when I hear someone in the woods behind me. I turn to see a familiar beanie and wave of brown hair.   
“Where have you been?” I hiss at Wilbur. All that time Tommy, Dream and I spent bandaging up a broken Tubbo he was MIA. A flash of anger flew through me. But it was a flash, a fleeting moment of light that was gone in the blink of an eye. Wilbur looked terrible. His eyes were wide and surrounded by red puffy bags caused from stress and lack of sleep. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He was mumbling something to himself and was staring at the ground. He walked right by me, like I didn't even exist. “Wilbur!” I say, a bit louder. He stops mumbling his gibberish and stares up at me.  
“I lost it.” Was all he said, staring blankly in my eyes. I walked closer to him, wrapping an arm around his tense shoulders. He relaxed a little to my touch. I knew Wilbur went through a lot. The first war was enough blood and death to tourcher one person for a lifetime. And yet, Wilbur was the voice in all of that, he was the one person we all leaned on for all that time, we needed him to reassure us and tell us everything would be okay. But we also needed him to be the voice of the revolution, the hope. But now, all of that pressure and all that stress is rebounding. It's our turn to be that for him. He needs someone now. But we might be too late to take the role.  
“What did you lose, Will?” I ask softly.   
“The damn button. I couldn't find it.” He growls, but not at me, at himself. I had to suppress a sigh of relief. That button would have destroyed everything Tommy, Tubbo and I have been fighting to get back. If we blew it up all the bloodshed of every war in our past would have been for nothing. Tubbos pain would be for nothing. But instead I just stayed silent as I walked Wilbur into Pogtopia. He stumbled a little, he needed sleep. He wasn't thinking clearly. But now that I think about it, I think we all need more sleep than we were getting. I quietly slipped Wilbur past a sleeping Tubbo and Tommy and brought him down to the main part of Pogtopia. I took some wool and woods and quickly constructed a small bed for Wilbur. He sat down on the bed once I finished. I sighed looking at the soft sheets. I needed sleep too but someone had to keep watch.   
Wilbur pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor. I rolled my eyes looking at the warm grey jacket. I picked it up and placed it in a chest near by. When I turned back to Wilbur he was sitting still on the edge of the bed.   
“You need sleep, Will. Lay down.” I insist but he ignores me. I sit next to him on the bed.   
“Have you ever wondered how you’ll die?” He asks suddenly. The question catches me off guard and it takes me a moment to find an answer.   
“Yes. I have. Why do you ask?”   
“Have you ever heard the saying ‘You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain’?” Replies Wilbur, ignoring my question. “I never realized how true that is till now.”   
There was a moment of silence as we both thought. I stood to leave when Wilbur grabbed my wrist.   
“Will, get some sleep please.” I plead. Wilburs hand still holds my wrist.   
“Stay?”  
I pause. Hearing the sadness in his voice. He sounded so broken. It was the most human he’d sounded in days.   
“Fine. But only for a little.” I give in. Wilbur doesn't smile but I can see a change in his features and his touch relaxes. He climbs under the cover and snuggles into the pillow. I lay on top of the covers next to Will. Close enough for him to sense my presence but far enough away that once he's asleep I’ll be able to slip away. It doesn't take long for Wilbur to pass out. I know it's been days since he's gotten sleep. Honestly I couldn't believe anyone could sleep after today's events. I know I couldn't.  
I stood from the bed, looking down at Wilbur. Even in sleep I could see the anger in his features. I turned and walked over to a chest and opened it, hoping to find food of some type. But instead, the chest was filled with the blue, ripped fabric of our old L’manburg uniforms. I smile as I think back on the memories. I dig through the chest finding our old flag folded on the bottom. It wasn't the big flag, for that flag had burned and withered away. I took the flag and slid it in my backpack so I could have it on me just in case. I head back upstairs to keep watch, the night is cold and I sit in the grass, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders to keep warm from the chilling, night breeze. I listen to the trees rustle around us as the wind passes through them. In a way it was nice to know that somethings will never change. Todays been a long day. But everything will be okay now, Tubbos safe, Wilburs in bed, Tommys sleeping, and Dream has finally earned my trust. 

The sky was yellow and the clouds were pink giving the last moment of the day a colorful glow that made me smile. I leaned my head on Dream's shoulder as we stared off into the horizon. If only everyday could've been like this. I closed my eyes and opened them again. But now I was looking up at Dream, his hands were underneath my back and legs supporting my body as he carried me inside. The sky was now dark and the stars were sparking brightly in the distance. I smiled up sleepily at Dream who laughed lightly at me. My heart warmed as I felt Dreams heartbeat through his sweatshirt. I leaned into him more as he carried me, finding comfort in the steady beats. They slowly lulled me back to sleep… 

I opened my eyes to the forest around Pogtopia. The sun was rising in the distance and the ground was covered in a wet dew. I shivered as the cold seemed to stroke my bones. I curled my blanket tighter around me. My back and shoulders were sore from sleeping in a weird position.  
I stood up and stretched, waking myself up a little. I walked inside to see Tubbo still sleeping, he was snoring a little and it made me smile. I looked over at Tommy who was sitting on the floor head in hands. I saw something small and clear fall from his face, it splashed on the ground with the tiniest plop. I moved to sit next to him, he jumped when he felt me next to him. When he realizes it was me he sighs and looks back down at the ground. I know he blames himself for Tubbo getting hurt. I blame myself too. If we would've realized earlier than he would've never gotten hurt. We should've never let him leave that night he came a few weeks ago. He would've been safe in Pogtopia, smiling and laughing. But instead he's in pain after being shot in the side with a firework.   
"What do we do?" Tommy asks, turning to me. His eyes are full of worry and I can tell that he's scared. An emotion he doesn't show much.   
"Our first priority is to heal up. Sleep, eat and build up our supplies. Something tells me Schlatt will take everything that happened yesterday and turn it against us. We have to be ready for war."


	9. Universal Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees Pov  
> Wilbur has a plan, and no one else in Pogtopia agrees with it, but Wilbur is an unstoppable force. What can we do to help him, and keep our home from becoming a crater? With Techno in the way, we might not get anywhere.

Tommy nods, determined, I can see the gears turning in his head as he becomes focused.   
I stand up and walk over to Tubbo, I place my hand lightly on his forehead to check his temperature. He stirs lightly but doesn't wake. I turn to Tommy who's watching Tubbo carefully, as if his gaze will wake him.   
"Tommy, I need you to replace Tubbos bandages and clean him up a little. I'm going to go check up on Wilbur," I instruct. Tommy looks over at Tubbo hesitantly but nods. I smile apologetically and head down to the ravine.   
Crash! I rushed down to the source of the noise. I run up to Wilbur who's digging through a chest, throwing things across the room. He smirks when he finds a flint steel and hides it away in his cloak. His eyes wild, and his body posture stiff and tired.   
"Will, what are you doing?" I ask. My voice comes out angry and mean. Wilburs head jerks back my way. He glares and says nothing, turning back to whatever he was doing. He throws a few more things before finding an iron sword, tying it to his belt. I say his name but am once again ignored. He pulls a few other things into his cloak and turns to the nether portal we constructed in the ravine. I snatch Wilburs jacket. He stops but doesn't look back at me.   
“Let go,” He growls, is voice low.   
“Not until you tell me where you're going.” He could have yanked the coat from my grip, but he didn't. Instead he turned to me, his eyes a blazing red.   
“To get supplies. You saw Techno the other day. He only proved my point. No one is on our side. Everyone will drop us when they find out where not in the lead anymore. You see? Tubbo, he lying to us. He’ll leave when he learns we can’t win. It's only a matter of time until you leave too.”   
He yanks the coat from my grip, leaving me shocked and disappears into the portal.   
Was he right? Would Tubbo leave us?  
No. He wouldn't, I say to myself. He's Tubbo, mine and Tommy's best friend. He wouldn't.   
Why would I leave? My family is here. Why would I give up on my home and trade sides?   
A black and white smile flashed across my mind.   
No. Why would I do it for him? He's on our side. I think. But something deep down tells me something else. Maybe I was right to not trust him. Or maybe I’m being paranoid. 

I head back upstairs to see Tubbo in new, clean bandages. He's smiling but I can see the pain in his features. Tommys face is stone cold.   
“How are you, Tubbo?” I ask, my voice soft.   
“Okay, much better. Thank you.” He says with a smile, I return the smile but I know he's in much more pain than he's letting on. I know Tommy knows that too. “Hows Wilbur?”  
I cringe at the mention of his name. Tommy catches my expression and pulls me aside, gesturing to Tubbo to wait a moment.   
“What?” He asks once we're outside.   
“He left, he went to the nether and wouldn't tell me why or where he's going. He's getting worse, Tommy. I don’t know what to do to help him. Last night he seemed so…. So sad. But every single day he just gets angrier and angrier. I'm worried he's going to get himself hurt,” I say, fidgeting with my hands.   
Tommy laughs, his own anger soaking his tone. “It's not like we all want to hurt people right now.” When he says it I know we're both picturing Techno. We trusted him, let him live with us, became friends, and he betrayed us, but not only by switching sides but by hurting and almost killing someone we both love. And neither of us will let someone like that walk around.   
“Tommy, we need a plan.”   
“No. We need to keep Wilbur from blowing up our home.”  
I nod, “I’m going to go for a walk. I need some air.” Tommy gives me a knowing look before heading back in with Tubbo.   
I think back to a few months ago when the three of us could just act like kids and goof around inside L’manbergs walls. Oh, how much has changed since then. Tommys lost his goofy, childish, immature side. Now he's forced to be the adult figure for his friends, and I know he feels a lot of pressure on his shoulders because of Wilburs absences. And Tubbo… the innocent kid who would never hurt a fly was now laying on a dirty bed in a dirt shack, injured from war.   
Why us? Were only kids. Even Wilbur… he's always had so much pressure on his shoulders because of everything. He just wanted a safe place for us all, for his family.   
I ran my fingers along the rough bark of the oak trees that surrounded the woods near Pogtopia. The day was cloudy, but hot. Perfect for a stroll through the woods. I wish I could actually enjoy it, but everytime I could actually stop my mind from spinning, the images from the festival always popped into my head. I still felt that same darkness, I wanted to kill him. I really do. But that would make me just like him. But at least then I wouldnt be betraying my family.  
I circled a few times, taking in the forest air before heading back, not wanting to get too close to enemy territory. When I got back to Pogtopia no one was upstairs.  
BANG  
I ran down the stairs to the ravine area. I saw Tubbos brown fluff of hair first, his little horn still sticking out. He was holding his side and his worried gaze was looking off to the left where I saw three different people. Wilbur was looking down at the other two who were fighting with their fists in a deep pit. I recognised Tommy's voice and the pink of Technos hair waving through the air as he dodged one of Tommys punches. Techno grabs Tommy and throws him to the ground, pinning him with his foot. I rush over but am caught around the waist by Wilbur who holds on tightly as I try to wiggle out of his grip to help Tommy.   
“Here's the thing, Tommy, you're using words. But the thing about this world is that the only universal language is violence. And we've had that conversation. In the pit. On to a new day. A new plot. To destroy Manburg.”   
I looked at Techno, his nose was bleeding but other than that he looked unscathed while Tommy had brand new bruises now adding to his collection that were quickly darkening. Techno picks up his foot and Tommy coughs up a little blood before glaring at Techno who climbs out of the pit. Wilbur lets me go and I instantly grab my axe and hold it up at Techno.   
“Put it down, Bee,” Wilbur says next to me. I look at him, confused. Does he not remember what he did to Tubbo? “I don’t care if he's not on our side, as long as he helps me cause destruction.”  
Techno snatches my axe from my hands, catching me off guard. I growl and jump at Wilbur, pulling out the iron sword he tied to his belt earlier. I aim the sword at Techno who has my axe pointed at me now too. Tommy climbs out of the pit, he backs up and goes over to Tubbo.   
Techno shrugs at me and swings my axe through the air. I block his swing with my sword and push it back, going in for my own swing that he blocks with no effort. He pushes my sword down and brings the axe over my head, I almost don't dodge it quick enough. But because my dodge was too fast I stumbled and before I could block it, Technos swing collided with my shoulder, just grazing it slightly. I ignore the sudden stinging and move to steady myself. Tommy jumps in with a diamond sword next to me. He swings and Techno blocks it, leaving an open opportunity to slash at Techno. I go to swing but an arm catches me around my neck and I stumble back. Wilbur tosses my sword to the ground and holds me with his arm around my throat. My throat starts to sting as my lungs start to need air. My vision gets fuzzy and I sink into Wilbur.   
I feel Wilburs grip loosen and cold air fills my lungs. I feel stone against my back, I'm guessing he set me against the cave wall. I take the moment to breath as my vision slowly returns as my lungs become normal again. I look over to Tommy who has another cut cross his cheek now, he's leaning against the wall, glaring at Techno.   
“I am not on your side. Nor am I on Schlatt’s. You all know I don’t agree with the government. I’m just here to destroy it,” Techno announces to the two of us. I just glare at him as he walks by Tommy and goes to stand in front of me. He looks down at me and drops my axe about a foot away from my feet. I quickly go to grab it but Techno leans down and pushes me back too fast. His bright pink eyes stare into mine. I glare into his gaze as he seems to search for something. He leans back and kicks the axe to Wilbur who picks it up.   
Techno leaves through the nether portal, his long pink hair trailing behind him. I sigh and look over at Tommy who now has a Tubbo sitting next to him. Tubbo leans into his shoulder. I can see Tommy relax a little and lean into Tubbo.   
I feel a sting as I am reminded of the gash on my shoulder. I stumble to my feet, still a little light headed from lack of air, and grab some cleaning stuff and bandages, I drop some in front of Tommy. I glance at Tubbo. He nods and smiles thankfully, as if saying he’ll make sure Tommy cleans himself up. I walk over to Wilbur and hold out a hand, aggravated. He shakes his head, knowing I want my axe.   
“Wilbur, hand it over,” I growl.   
“No. You don’t need it right now. Cool off and I’ll give it back.”   
“Cool off? You’ve gotta be kidding me! I’m just trying to protect us all and you side with the person who almost killed Tubbo and you tell me to cool off?” I yell at him. I knew he was in a bad state right now, but to side with Techno after all of that! He must be insane. I sigh not wanting to argue with Wilbur right now and hold out my hand again. But Wilbur shakes his head. God, he is reminding me of Dream right now. A memory flashes in my mind. I turn and head upstairs to clear my head, quickly cleaning my wound on the way. Memories of the old days fill my mind at the thought of Dream and Wilbur. If only I would have known everything would have gone so downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? I'm actually really enjoying writing this, but the current plot is happening too fasttttt I'm writing way too slow to catch up. Oh well. Tips in the comments much appreciated!


	10. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's POV  
> Someone new joins us, but the question is, are they friend or foe?

Tubbo lightly dabs at the scratch on my face.  
He’s so stupid. I look at him, his green eyes sparkle as he smiles at me. How is he smiling? How is he so positive all the time? Sometimes I don’t understand this kid. But even though he's a pain in the ass, he's my pain in the ass. Not that I could ever admit it to him, but he's my best friend, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost him. If I had lost him that day.  
It's my fault. He should have never been on that stage. He should've never been near Schlatt.   
I slapped a bandage on my cheek and headed upstairs. My arms were sore and heavy now from fighting. I passed Wilbur on the way up with Tubbo. I catch his eyes for a second. He doesn't look sorry, or even remotely worried for us. It's angering. He's not our Wilbur anymore.   
I help Tubbo up to the bed up stairs. He sits when we get there and I hear him let out a breath of relief. I toss him some baked potatoes that he takes happily. I step outside and look out in the distance.   
This place really needs some towers, I think and laugh to myself, knowing how much Bee and Wilbur would hate that. They always hated the ones I built back in L’Manburg. An ‘eye sore’ Wilbur had called my last one.   
“Tommy?”   
I hear a familiar voice say. I spin toward the voice, grabbing my sword from my belt. I hold the sword out at Quackity who raises his hands.   
“Woah! Chill I’m not armed!” He says, I slip my sword back in my belt and look at him questioningly. I know he sees the door to Pogtopia behind me. Will he bolt and tell the others the chords? I look over Quackity. It's been a long time since I’ve seen him face to face. He doesn't look much different. His hair is sleek and black, sticking out in a bunch of directions. His dark eyes look distressed and worried, but deep underneath the surface I can see the anger we both share. His blue jacket is zipped up high like normal. “I want to join your side.”

“Eyyyyy! Tubbo! Nice to see you again!” Quackity says when he follows me into Pogtopia eyeing Tubbo. Tubbo throws me a concerned look. I shrug. If he really hates Schlatt like he says he does, Quackity would be loyal. Plus it was nice to have another familiar face around. I watched Quackity as he smiled at Tubbo. Quackitys gaze found Tubbos bandages and I saw him cringe slightly.  
“Hey, Quackity!” Tubbo says with a smile. I think over Quackitys story, looking for flaws and errors telling me that he’s here to be a spy. But everything lines up. Part of me wants to trust Quackity because one; we need more people on our side. And two; Its nice to have someone else around. But the other part of me is skeptical of Quackity, he was vice president. But the part of me that really doesn't want him here is the part that knows he stood and watched as Techno and Schlatt tried to kill Tubbo.   
But as I looked at Tubbo now, as he talked to Quackity about life back home, he was smiling, and I could see the genuine happiness in his eyes. That. That was enough to believe Quackity. If Tubbo was happy then my skepticism could wait. 

“I’m back,” Bee calls from outside. He rounded the corner of the door. Her eyes find Quackity instantly, her hand reaches for her sword but she notices how relaxed Tubbo and I were. She looks at me questioningly. I shrug and she sighs. Quackity looks over at Bee.   
“Ey! Long time no see, friend!” He says happily.   
“Nice to see you too, Quackity.” Bee says, she doesn't smile as she looks him over carefully.  
She then looks at me, for approval I'm guessing. I hesitate with my answer. Tubbos happy, and that's what matters in this moment. Plus Quackity's story seems real enough. I nod, hoping it was the right answer. Bee shrugs but doesn't relax. I can tell she's on edge. She has been since the festival. Well, we all have, but her more than us. I doubt she's slept much in the past few days. And out of all of us, Wilburs… problem is affecting her most. Bee's always been close with Wilbur. And since this war that friendship has been tested. All of our friendships have been.   
Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, weren't Bee and the Dream Team really close before the original war?


	11. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bees POV  
> Its time to reveal more about Bees relationship with Dream. What happened a year ago? Why aren't they close anymore. 
> 
> Flashback Chapter

ONE YEAR EARLIER  
"Good morning!" I sang walking into Clay's bedroom. He groans and turns over in his bed.   
"Get up! I'm making pancakes for breakfast! George and Nick will be over in ten!" I yell behind me, walking to the kitchen. Dreams house was small, but I had made some renovations to it to give it a kitchen and a dining room so we could do stuff like this every once in a while.   
I poured the pancake mix into the pan and listened to the satisfying sizzle. Dreams footsteps echoed across the stone floor behind me as he neared the island in the middle of the room.   
"Good morning," he says. I can hear the morning drowsiness in his voice and it makes me laugh. I flip the pancake when it seems perfect. I turn to Clay while I wait for the pancake to cook. He looks tired but happy as he stares longingly at the food I'm preparing.   
He's not wearing his mask, for he's comfortable enough around us to not wear it. His dirty blonde hair sticks up in a bunch of directions, light freckles dot his nose and cheeks, and his emerald green eyes glisten with longing for the pancakes sitting just in front of him, so close but just out of reach. I smile at my life long best friend.   
Me and Clay had known each other for a long time. The first time we met I think we both knew we would be close, and over time I got to know his friends Nick and George, and now we all hang out daily. Ever since I met Dream I've lived here in the kingdom of Dream SMP. Clay rules the land here with good faith. And life is peaceful and beautiful. The Kingdom is so far from other people and kingdoms that it's not very known. The population here is slim and does not pass 100 people. But for some reason we still call it a Kingdom and have a ruler. I never questioned it, though I probably should.   
"Heyyyyyy!" George called from the front door, walking in. Nick followed close behind him. They both walk into the kitchen, Nick punches Clay in the shoulder playfully. Clay raises an eyebrow at him and punches him harder with a smile. Nick laughs and gets into a fighting stance.   
"No! Not in my kitchen! You filthy dogs, go play outside!" I laugh, flipping a few more pancakes over. Nick laughs and makes his way next to me where he shoves me lightly, stealing a cooked pancake. "Hey!" I say running after him to snatch it. I pounce on him snatching the pancake and taking a bite out of it.   
"What no fair!" Nick complains. I scrunch my nose and laugh at him playfully. George laughs behind us, I turn quickly and see Clay shoving three pancakes into his mouth at once.   
"Clay!" I laugh, jumping up to run over to him. He throws a pancake at George quickly who runs off with it. I give up on chasing George who I know is faster than me. Sapnap snickers as I sit down at the table with an exaggerated sigh. Sapnaps black eyes sparkle with humor and joy as he laughs lightly. His dark hair matches his eyes, contrasting his white headband. I hear George walk up behind us. I can just picture him in his blue hoodie, white goggles on his head and brown hair. He takes the seat next to me and hands me a pancake he must have hidden away somewhere. I laugh and chomp on it, hungry from running around. It's a little cold but worth the wait. 

“Hey, Clay?”  
“Hmm?” Clay says through a mouthful of pancakes.   
“I'm going to go for a walk, wanna join?” I ask, though I know he’ll say no, he doesn't normally go out much. But everyday when I go for a walk I invite him anyways. He shakes his head but smiles. “Go, have fun!”   
He knows my walks are my favorite part of the day. They're the one thing that calms me down and lets me clear my head. Some people have music, others have their beds, I have my walks.   
I step outside and start heading toward the main path that travels through Dream SMP. I find the path and start walking, taking in the afternoon sun, letting it soak into my skin, filling me with warmth.   
“Come on! We have to get back to the van before they see us!” Tommy laughs, running by. He catches my gaze and stops. Tubbo, running next to him, is giggling.   
“What are you two doing?” I laugh.   
“Heading back to the van. Wanna come and see?” Tubbo says, a bright smile on his face.   
“Van?”  
“Yeah, just come on!” Tubbo insists, grabbing my hand.   
“But she's a woman,” Tommy says to Tubbo. I roll my eyes at Tommy, but laugh. Tubbo ignores him and pulls me off into the direction of the woods. 

“Where have you been?” Clays leaning against the door to my house, his arms folded across his chest, his mask on.   
“With Tommy, Tubbo and Will. Why?” I ask, sliding past him into my house. It's much smaller than Dreams. I rarely spend any time in it other than nights. So no need for anything fancy. I'm always at Dreams, Saps, Georges or out with friends.   
“Well, Sapnap came to me earlier and said he suspected those three of stealing from people. Blaze rods and potions to be exact.”  
I smile at myself thinking about how fun it was to slip into Nicks house and take his stuff. Its all fun, I don’t know why Clay got so worked up about it.   
“Huh that's odd.” I say with a small laugh. I turn around but jump back when I see Clays white mask less than an inch from my face. He stares at me with a disappointed look.  
“Stay away from them from now on.” He says sternly. Clay was always protective but he’d never told me not to be around people. That wasn't his choice.   
“You can’t do that. I can hang out with who I want, Clay.”  
“I mean it, Bee. Stay away from them.”

* * *

DECLARATION OF INDEPENDANCE

Signed:  
Wilbur Soot  
Tubbo_  
TommyInnit  
ERET  
Bee

Forever the nation of  
the DreamSMP have  
cast great sins upon  
our great land of the  
hot dog van.

They have robbed us.  
Imprisoned us. Threatened us. Killed  
many of our men.

This time of tyranny  
ends with us.

This book declares  
that the nation which  
shall be henceforth  
known as L'Manberg is  
separate, emancipated and independant  
from the nation of  
DreamSMP.

The union of the  
masters of men.  
Together we are one.  
When in the course of  
human events it  
becomes necessary  
for one to dissolve  
the bonds which bind  
us. Disregarding of  
this truth is nothing  
short of tyranny.

WE HOLD THESE TRUTHS  
TO BE SELF EVIDENT.  
THAT ALL _MEN_ ARE  
CREATED EQUAL

The right of the  
people exists above  
the right of the king. The right of the  
government and the  
right of the economy.

From the hot dog van  
we shall prevail.

Life. Liberty. And the  
pursuit of victory.

* * *

I stood outside the van and looked out at the walls surrounding our little area of land. Who knew a drug van could end up meaning so much. I meet Clay's eyes. And make me turn against the people I love.   
I stare off at where he sits on the edge of a tall hill outside L’manburg. Why is he so against our small country? Even though he hates the idea of it you’d think he would make the exception for me at the least. His best friend. But no. And now I’m forced to choose between something I believe in, and my family. To care so much for something, to turn you back on friends to protect it… it's truly an incredible, but risky thing. I know Dream, Sapnap and George are hurt by me going against them. Dream more than the others. He doesn't take betrayal lightly. But is it so wrong to want independence for a country that barely takes up a few hundred blocks? Plus, I have family here now too. Though it all started as a joke, lives are now on the line. I knew Dream would do whatever it takes to regain control. Including killing off a few people. But these people were my friends. I've known Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur for almost as long as Sapnap and George, and I won't just let Dream kill them for wanting something that they don't. Out of all people, Clay knows I won't stand for things that aren't right. He knows me...  
“Bee, come inside.” Tommy calls from the door of the van. “You need to see what Dream dropped off…

The Declaration of War

Sometimes you just gotta   
kill people sometimes, ya know?

Signed:  
Punz  
Sapnap  
Dream  
* * *

“We are at war. There is no mercy. We have burnt down Tubbo's house. We have planted TNT cannons around your land. We have cobblestone walled the outside and we have shot one warning shot inside your walls. We have NO MERCY! NO MERCY FOR YOU! WE WILL BURN DOWN YOUR HOUSES! WE WILL KILL EVERYTHING INSIDE YOUR WALLS AND WE WILL TAKE BACK THE LAND THAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS! IF YOU DO NOT SURRENDER--- I WANT TO SEE WHITE FLAGS! WHITE FLAGS OUTSIDE YOUR BASE, BY TOMORROW, AT DAWN, OR YOU ARE DEAD!” 

* * *

“It's okay everyone. I have a secret weapon,” Eret says with a smirk, blood spilling from a deep gash in his arm. Wilburs arm around my shoulder, the ground around us freshly blown up with TNT that Dream had rigged with the intent of killing or injuring any of us. Thankfully the injuries that were acquired were not fatal. But we were lucky.   
Tommy looked up at Eret with hopeful eyes. Maybe Erets' weapon could be the difference between us winning or losing.   
We follow Eret into L’manburg where he digs at a wall of dirt, revealing a long, dark tunnel. Something makes me hesitate before heading inside. But Wilbur, who's still leaning on me, pulls me in. I follow everyone down the tunnel to a small obsidian room. Chests line the walls with all of our names labeled on them. I walk over to mine. I rub my hands together, hopeful for something good. But when I open the chest it's empty.   
“What?”  
Suddenly, with the quick push of a button the walls open up and Dream, George, Sapnap, and Punz fill the room, swords out and ready to strike.   
“Down with the revolution boys. It was never meant to be.” Eret solutes before stepping back, initiating the chaos.   
I go to grab my sword before remembering it was destroyed in the explosions. We have nothing to defend ourselves. Eret knew that and he led us right to them.   
“YOU TRAITOR!”   
I hear the slash of sword on skin and I spin around to see George pulling his sword from Wilburs side. Will sinks to the floor, his clothes soaking in his own blood. Tears started to fill my eyes as I realized we were all going to die.   
Tommy holds an arm out, blocking Tubbo from Dream. But Dream slashes at Tommy quickly, blood spills from Tommys leg as he stumbles back and hits the wall. He sinks to the floor next to Wilbur. I leap at Dream who goes to slash at Tubbo. He turns quickly and pushes me backwards, swiping my foot out from beneath me, making me stumble back into Sapnaps arms. I push away from him but he holds tightly.   
“Dream, please!” I beg. “Don’t hurt Tubbo.”   
Tubbo sinks into the corner of the room, I struggle in Sapnaps hold. George and Punz stand next to me and Sapnap, watching. Dream ignores me and raises his axe in the air.   
“CLAY PLEASE!” I scream. Dream pauses for a moment at his real name, but the axe slices through the air a moment later, leaving a deep red gash across Tubbos chest. Tears start to slide down my face as blood quickly flows out onto the floor. I can hear both Tommy and Tubbo struggle to get good breaths of air… Wilbur is silent.   
Dream turns to me, his mask splattered with blood. George and Punz step back as Dream steps closer. I stop myself from crying so I can look into Clays masked eyes. I pull from Sapnaps hold but it's tight and I don’t get anywhere.   
“Kill me,” I mumble, anger lacing my tone. I try to keep my eyes on Dream, but deep red is slowly coloring the room. Dream hesitates in front of me. “KILL ME, CLAY.”  
“Why did you have to join them? Why couldn't you just listen to me for once!” Dream mumbles. “I asked you to stay away from them in case it came to this. BUT NO. You had to be stubborn!” He says, getting progressively louder.   
“You know me better than anyone, Clay. You tell me. Would I ever sit back and watch as something like this happened?” I growl. Clay shakes his head.   
“You get one more choice. Us? or them?” Sapnap whispers in my ear after a moment of silence. A thirst for blood soaks in his voice, sending shivers down my spine.   
“That's insane! If I choose you I live on with the guilt of all of this and step aside as you all destroy everything. Or choose them and die.”  
“Pick, Bee.” George says next to me, he looks at me pleadingly.  
“Pick Dream, Bee….” Tubbo chokes from the floor.   
I look at Dream, dead in the eyes. His eyes look dark, as if a darkness swirls within them. Sapnaps grip loosens in anticipation.   
“For L’manburg.” I say, grabbing a sword from Sapnaps belt and shoving it into my own stomach....

My eyes flutter open, the room is dark and I don’t remember much at first. I stumble to my feet. A sharp pain radiates from my stomach. I look down at it, the skin around it is sealed and clean. What?  
I look around, all my memories come flooding back. My clothes are soaked in blood.   
How am I alive?  
I stumble as quick as possible out of the dark, bloody room and run to the Van where I dig through chests. Looking for anything that could save Tommy, Tubbo and Wilbur. I fumble around in the chests until I find it. A large pink bottle labeled For Emergency Use.   
I pour the pink potion into each of their mouths. Tears filling my eyes as I look down at their bloodied bodies.   
I sink into the corner of the room as I stare at them all unmoving on the floor. I run my fingers through my hair, threatening to pull it out as tears spill from my eyes.   
It was my fault! I should've known! Now they’re all dead!... its my fault.   
I pick up a bloody sword off the ground.   
It's my fault.   
I deserve to go to hell for it too.  
I go to jam the sword in my gut when I see something move out of the corner of my eye. Wilburs chest. It slowly starts to go up and down, very slowly…

* * *

One  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Seven  
Eight  
Nine  
Ten paces fire…

Arrows streak into the air, hitting their target. 

* * *

“The discs for our independence.”   
“Deal.”


	12. Hate and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Time  
> BEES POV  
> Quackity joins Pogtopias ranks and our chance at winning grows once more.  
> But not everything is positive in Pogtopia.

PRESENT TIME  
I look out over the horizon. So much has happened today and I can’t wait for it to be over. Normally I wouldn't trust Quackity or anyone who just showed up at our base. But something about him and his determination made me believe him. Maybe I was being stupid. But maybe I was right. 

“Plan B. Plan bomb,” Wilbur repeats happily. He smiles at Quackity, Tommy and I, who throw each other nervous glances. “Great. Get me the meeting with JSchlatt by friday. Thanks!” He cheers, running off. His eyes catch mine for the briefest moment, I can see the chaotic fire that burns inside him. It ratidates off him like smoke. It's the same black flame I saw burning inside Dream, the same flame I saw in myself that one time. I cringe at the thought of that darkness being inside me. I almost killed someone because of that flame. Though he would have deserved it. No one. NO ONE hurts my family.   
I was your family once too.  
Fundys words ring in my ears. I try to drown them out, wash them out, but they just get louder.   
I was your family once too. Remember that next time you accuse someone of abandoning their family.   
“You okay?” Quackity asks, pulling me out of my wandering mind. A genuinely concerned look crosses his face. Tommys looking at me too.   
“Were in the middle of war, Wilburs going insane and Tubbos injured. I think I could be doing better,” I laugh angrily. There's a long silence after my angered comment, making me feel a tad bit embarrassed for my outburst.   
“Well I gotta go. I need to arrange a meeting.” Quackity says with a sigh and a nervous laugh. I roll my eyes, that's going to be chaotic. Especially since Quackity and Schlatt literally just broke up a week ago. From what Quackity told us, it sounded like some fight. Lots of insults of course.   
Quackity skips off into the woods around Pogtopia. I cross my arms, Fundys face and words still burned into my mind. Tommy walks up next to me.   
“We’ll get it back. I promise,” He mumbles to me.   
“You can’t promise that.” I say back, looking out at the huge forest around us. The entrance to Pogtopia right behind us.   
“Too late,” Tommy smirks.   
“How are you so confident?” I question, my voice comes out as a whisper.   
“I’m not.”  
That's all he says, so I drop the topic. I know he tries to be braver for Tubbo and I. Sometimes I wish he wouldn't act that way, just relax, go sleep and take a break. But I can't say anything because I’m exactly the same way.   
“I think I should go keep an eye on Quackity, make sure he doesn't get cornered,” Tommy says quietly. I nod, Tommy glances at me, I can see the concern in his gaze but I ignore it. He runs off in the direction of our old home. I sigh when I see his red and white tee shirt disappear into the woods.  
I hear a swift brush of air behind me in that moment, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I pull out my axe and swing it behind me. My eyes find his mask instantly. My axe was at his throat. He laughs.   
“You're getting better at this,” Dream comments. I don’t lower my axe, and glare at him. He pauses to take in my demeanor, knowing I’m not in the mood for his games.   
“Why are you always sneaking around, Dream?” I hiss.   
“It's fun to see what's happening in my kingdom,” He shrugs. I go to lower my axe, remembering he saved Tubbo and that we can trust him but something about what he said makes me freeze.   
“Your kingdom? It's not yours. You gave the crown to Eret, and even then, this is outside Dream SMP and L’manburg. It's no one's land,” I hiss. Dream says nothing at my aggravated tone. Things in my mind start to align. “Erets just the image isn't he? You use him to play king even though you're the one with full control.”   
There's a moment of silence as everything starts to make sense. He's just a liar. He just wants power. I knew he couldn't be trusted.   
I stare into his mask, hoping to read his expression, but it's blocked by the thin plastic.   
“You- you're a liar. You're not here to help us. You just want Wilbur to destroy the one thing that threatens your power!” I yell angrily. I knew it. I fucking knew it. He didn’t heal Tubbo because he cares, he did it to gain our trust.  
I shook my head and ran my free hand through my hair stressfully. My head was spinning. I fucking knew it.   
Suddenly a heavy weight pushed against my axe, I looked back at Dream to see his axe against mine. I lost my rhythm and stumbled backwards. Dream swung, his axe flying through the air, inches from my face. I swiped at his feet hoping to knock him off balance but he expected it, jumping upwards, missing the blow. Anger pumped through me like blood, fueling my swings. But because of that, my swings were strong but sloppy, while Dream was calm and controlled. He sliced down but I caught the axe with mine inches in front of my face, holding it up. The force of Dream pushing down made me stumble to my knees, but I still kept the axe away from my face.   
“Give up and I won't hurt you,” Dream says, his voice clear and demanding.   
“No,” I breathe. I hear Dream sigh and more pressure is pushed down on his axe, it inches closer to my nose as I am unable to hold it back any longer. I struggle with it, pushing as hard as I possibly can, but my arms give out. My eyes snap closed.   
When nothing happens I open them slowly. Dreams axe less than an inch from my nose. He just stares down at me, unamused. I breathe heavily, regaining my loss of breath.   
“I hate you,” I growl under my breath.   
“I know.”  
He stares at me for a moment longer before turning on his heel and walking off, before throwing a pearl and disappearing. 

“How did talking with Schlatt go?” I ask as Tommy and Quackity walk in. Quackity laughs.   
“Not good. He wants nothing to do with us.” Tommy groans. He glares at the floor. He makes a quizzical face before looking up at me. “He kept asking about Tubbo.”   
“Huh? Why?” I ask.   
“We have no clue.” Quackity shrugs. He looks me over, noticing my annoyed stance. His eyes stop at my hands where a red line digs into both my hands from where I was holding up my axe to block Dream. The pressure must've left bruises on my palms.   
“What happened?” Quackity asks.   
“Dream,” I growl. Tommys eyes widened.   
“But he healed Tubbo. Why would he-”  
“He's not who you think he is. He's a liar who seeks power. He just wants Will to blow up the one thing that poses a threat to him.”  
I explain to them what happened, they both sit there listening, their expressions changing between surprise and anger. 

“Well that means he's not on our team anymore,” Quackity points out.   
“We need more people. We need to get ready for war.” Tommy states.


End file.
